This invention relates to sealing arrangements for spin-on filter cartridges. More particularly, the present invention relates to gaskets which seal the periphery of a spin-on filter cartridge with a filter mount on the device utilizing the cartridges.
Spin-on filters are widely used in many applications, such as for example, lubrication systems for internal combustion engines used in vehicles, as well as having use in other systems such as, fuel systems, hydraulic systems and many other systems in which fluids are filtered. This is because spin-on filters are convenient to install and change. These filters have an annular filter element mounted within a housing which is closed at one end and open at the other end. The open end of the housing is closed with an end plate on which the filter is mounted, usually with some type of grommet or support. The end plate generally has a threaded central opening and a plurality of radially positioned, spaced-apart openings. The annular filter element is placed between the central opening and the radially positioned openings so that fluid flowing between the central and radial positioned openings must pass through the filter element.
Spin-on filters generally have an annular gasket adjacent to the end plate and in abutment with a cover which retains the end plate within the housing. Currently, the gaskets are L-shaped and occasionally have sealing problems. It is expensive to eliminate these sealing problems in attempts to maximize reliability. Accordingly, there is a need for sealing gaskets which minimize sealing problems and are therefore more reliable and less costly.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, the present invention is directed to a spin-on filter cartridge adapted to be mounted on a filter mount. The filter cartridge has a housing for containing a filter element therein which is received through an open end of the housing. An end plate within the housing closes the open end. Adjacent to the open end of the housing is a crimped portion thereof which defines an annular groove. An annular support cooperates with the crimped portion and supports the end plate on a radially extending shelf. An annular gasket, having an annular channel therein for receiving the crimped portion, also has a projecting annular rib which is received in the annular groove defined in the crimped portion of the housing. The annular gasket is rotatable with respect to the housing when effecting a seal with the filter mount.
In a more specific aspect, the annular gasket includes an annular channel therein which receives the crimped portion of the housing, and in still a more specific aspect of the invention, the annular gasket is configured as a body which has a first surface which is adapted to seal with the filter mount and a second surface which seals against the radially extending support shelf, which shelf cooperates with the crimped portion of the housing.